the war of the ponies
by brony broz
Summary: there is a war and twilight and the rest of the gang need to battle there way through a unforgiveing fight


The war of the ponies

Around equestria there are many countries, and

equestria has trade with most of the counties.

Equestria trades magic,and the others trade resources such as stone and copper. There has been a peace treaty since the last great war over a century ago. Princess celestia has kept the peace between the equally strong countries. Every two centuries A new ruler is made and the title went to prince blue blood was in control of equestria. He thinks he doesn't need to be trading with the other countries, he shuts down the trading system. The other countries don't like that, without magic some countries cant function. To rebel against the magic trade stopping they bomb the magic generators, cause loss of magic for everyone. That is how the second great war is started.

Recruiters started showing up all over equestria.

Being in peace for so long made the army very week. Ponyvile was flooded with recruiters looking for ponies to join the equestrian army.

''Everypony attention''

the mayor of ponyvile said.

''Everypony who wants to join the equestrian army come and sign up here. As soon as those words were said colts flooded the town hall to one of the desk to sign.''

'' This is going better than expected'' said prince blue blood. It was rare to see someone so high up in the royal family in ponyvile, but he had a mission. The first place he went to the library,

to see twilight. The first thing he saw when he entered the tree library was a dragon which surprised him he has not seen a dragon in a very long time. It took awhile for spike to realize that he was in the room but, when he did his eyes lit up like lights.

''prince blue blood, why are you here?'' he said in a surprised voice. ''I'm here to look for twilight,have you seen her?''Yeah she upstairs I will tell her you want to see here.'' before the princes had time to reply spike ran up the stairs with full force. Then soon after the purple mare ran down the stairs. ''prince blue blood,what brings you here this evening?'' twilight said with a perky voice.''I need help I'm have trouble getting enough people to enlist, please help your the only one I know from this town. I'm begging you please.'' I can get my friends to join if I have to.''She said with sympathy in her voice.''Oh thank you twilight, could you get the other mares you know to help to?'' he said. She nodded her head as she walked out the door. She setts to get the rest together. The first place she goes is to fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was in the outside feeding all the animals with angle helping her.''Hey Fluttershy'' twilight said out of breath from running. ''squeak'' fluttershy made being scared by twilight's entrance.

''Oh hey twilight'' fluttershy said in her quite voice.''Fluttershy get everyone together at sugar cube corner.''oh...ok twilight'' fluttershy said.''Thanks fluttershy''. Twilight said as she ran off. Twilight waited for 30 minutes till the gang arrived.''Oh hello darling,your look fabulous today'' rarity said.''What the buck is this about?'' apple jack blurted out.

''Everypony sit down I have something important to ask you'' twilight said with worry in her voice.''What is it twi?'' pinkie pie said.''You know how there is a big war going on right?'' twilight said. At one time they all said ''yeah'' with suspicion in there voice. ''Well I was wondering if any of you wanted to join?'' she said ''NO, we don't.'' now angry with the purple Pegasus. ''Please, prince blue blood came to me and begged me to get more people to join.'' twilight said now begging with tears in her eyes.''Aw hay twilight, why would you want us to go do something like that for?''apple jack said''well,im guessing equestria is losing the war and are low on troops.'' twilight said with worry in her eyes.''It could be cool'' rainbow dash said from the group. Pinkie pie blurted out ''It will be like I giant party.''no pinkie it won't, very bad things will happen.''ok twilight we will do it, but you have to all so.'' rarity muttered. All of them shook there head in agreement.''ok everypony lets go to sigh up.'' they all took the short walk to the town hall. After they all sighned the short lists of mares, they went to there house to sleep. All knowing this was the last time they would sleep in there own house again. None of them got any sleep that night. The recruiters were at there house at dawn.''GET UP!,you have been called by the equestrian military'' twilight opened the door a scared look on her face. To see a large brown looking hoarse ''I'm Sargent mustang are you twilight sparkle?''yyes.'' she stuttered.''then report to town hall.'' he said with a stern voice. She took what would be a normal short walk felt like miles. When she arrived at town hall he had seen her friends in a single file line. At that instant she realized that they got here last, she wondered why she was most likely the closest to the town hall. She could tell by the looks on there faces that they were scared.''it will be ok'' twilight whispered

between the groups.''Ok everypony...QUIET hmm

ok now that I got your attention, we will be deploying in enemy Territory will be dangerous,it will be scary. But your doing it for equestria. Do I make myself clear.'' YES SIR.'' they all said except rainbow dash.''OH,WE GOT US A NON PARTISAPATER!'' the Sargent yelled.'' yeah, this isn't me I don't follow orders.''she said with a smurk.''WELL I THINK THIS IS...!'' he yelled again. after he said that he hit rainbow dash with his front hoof, doping her to the ground.''NOW , ANYPONY WHO GETS OUT OF LINE GETS THE SAME THING.''the Sargent screamed starring directly at pinkie pie.''YES SIR.'' everyone screamed'' as rainbow dash got up.''OK, NOW WE ARE DEPLOYING NOW LETS GO!'' he screamed as moving to the ship.

It was a long flight to the military base. When they got there they were amazed by all the new technology that was at the base. Twilight's face lit up with amazement.''OH MY OH MY OH MY'' twilight squeaked.''It needs to be 20% cooler'' rainbow dash said with a boring groan.''LETS HAVE A PARTY!'' pinkie pie said while jumping around.''ok now you all will be in the same squad,and you will sleep in the same tent.'' Sargent said with a firm voice.'' Come on everypony lets go our tent and settle in we will be here for awhile.'' twilight said as the rest fallowed her to a small tent.

''this is absolutely awful.'' rarity groaned. It was a small tent with four bunk beads and a small couch.

''Ok everypony lets figure out were we sleep'' apple jack said ''I have a idea lets go in partners, and that's who will be with who'' twilight blurted out her being her organized self.''I will be a partner with dashie.'' pinkie pie said with a burst of joy.''Ok sugar cube, I will go with fluttershy'' said apple jack.''ok I guess I'm with you.''rarity said looking at twilight. Before they had time to get settle Sargent mustang burst in '' lights out in five minutes, tomorrow you will learn how to fire a weapon.'' all the ponies got in there beds, none of them could sleep.

''hey fluttershy can you sing that song you sang to the cutie mark crusaders please.''

twilight begged. ''um..ok if u want twilight'' two minutes into the song everypony was fast asleep.

Something came from the corner of the room when fluttershy was getting into her bed. It was angel, she suck on board with them on the ship.''oh angel what are you doing here?'' all she got in a response was a worrying look. She knew why, angel was worried about her. When fluttershy sat in her bed angel came to cuddle with her. Angel feel asleep on top of her. Morning came quickly, they were awaken to sirens it was 6 am. They all groaned and got out of bed,and went to the center of camp. All the ponies were standing there while the equestrian flag was being raised. They formed order and waited instruction.

''TODAY WE WILL TRAIN TO ATTACK IN 2 DAYS!'' the general screamed ''URAH'' scream half the crowed and the rest echoed it. The Sargent came up to the group ''go to the firing rang NOW'' they sprinted away to the firing range. They were told to pick up A weapon.

''for the best firing you will ether sit down or lay down'' the Sargent instructed they all were paying attention bur twilight was paying close attention, as she wants to learn about everything.

After 3 hours of shooting they were getting pretty good rarity was the best shot, she was promoted as the new squad sniper. '' Does this mean I will have to go in the mud?'' rarity said worried. The days flew by in the camp, they soon learned what they were sposed to do in the camp and did it right. Rainbow dash would attack from the sky and drop bombs, twilight will be the squad leader,fluttershy and angel will be the medic, pinkie pie will be the driver, applejack would have the heavy machine gun. A few days after they got there squad roles.

They were set out on what they learned is operation tip of the spear. They went to the generals tent for debriefing ''welcome,your the very best we have and you will be in the front of the attack. Your first goal is to take the nearest town of dinica it will increase our oil supple. If your take out the small targets the Armour division can help you.''

''Ok lets get on the truck'' twilight ordered the squad. It was a short ride only going a few miles.

When they arrived they jumped out there was gun fire all around explosions in the distance. This was there first taste of war. ''everypony get over here we need to make a push, rarity get in that tower and take out the targets at 300 meters'' twilight screamed over the sounds of gun fire. Rarity said with a very nervous look '' I don't no if I can do it, I don't think I can kill some pony,'' rarity started tearing up now. ''twilight grabbed her and said '' if you don't do it they will kill us'' rarity shock her head and ran up to the tower. ''rainbow dash get up in the sky and shoot some lightning down at them, everyone else move out.'' As the fighting started the bullets ripped trough ponies all around. Blood all over the ground, the fearful scream "MEDIC!"

fluttershy goes up to the injured mare tall and gray.

"um were are you hurt?" she asks in such a little voice you can barley hear her. "im hit lower leg please help me." the mare asked now crying in pain

"angel, help her I will go to the next injured." this process was repeated the entire firefight

twilight was next to Sargent mustang. He was using A mounted machine gun and a bullet ripped through his stomach, he intestines spilled all over the flood blood. Blood gushed out and hit twilight mane "MEDIC. Fluttershy help Sargent got hit" fluttershy galloped over and did what she could but it was to late, he died in twilight's hands. Twilight had now started to cry. Apple jack came over "stop crying this is war I need you to help" the made the push. they went as fast as they could running to the nearest town and fought there way to the town, and captured it. The fight was over and the squad met back up. Relived that know pony was killed.

As they were talking about what happened. A tank burst through the a building and the hatched opened

a gray pony with a bubble cutie mark. It was Derpy "my bad" derpy said with a slurred voice.

The squad on had ten more days in there deployment. "ok everypony we don't have much longer left one more attack" twilight said impressed with how they preformed over the amount of time they were there. "finally 10 days, then I can get this mud out of my mane" said rarity "hey sugar cube you wanna have a huge party when we back to ponyvile?" apple jack said looking at pinkie pie.

"ok applejack" pinkie pie said depressed "whats wrong pinkie" twilight asked worried "I..I...I killed somepony yesterday." pinkie said now starting to cry. The group all came to gather to give a hug and make her feel better. "all of us have killed ponies pinkie" said twilight. As they moved out of there tent to the campfire. The tank next to them exploded . Shrapnel went every were hitting rarity and applejack sending them to the ground.

"flutter shy..help us" said apple jack there was pain in her voice "oh my oh my I will try to help"

twilight and pinkie were both crying out of fear.

Fluttershy helped them the best they could, they were sent to the hospital. The last 10 days were easy just relaxing. Seeing rarity and apple jack in the hospital everyday. After 10 days rarity and applejack recovered and were back to normal.

On the way back to ponyvile there were bouncing around with joy. When they got back they were greeted by a crowed of ponies. Half of the ponies that enlisted came back alive. It was night when they got to ponyvile and partyed till late hours. Twilight finally got back to her house a about 2 am spike had been waiting for her "surprise" spiked yelled as she walked through the door. "thanks spike, but u didn't have to stay up." she said proud of the little dragon. "I wanted to see you as soon as you got home twilight, I missed you." he said

"thanks spike im going to sleep in my own bed for once" she said relived she can sleep. "ok twilight."

As she went to bed it didn't take her long to fall asleep, when she did she had the same nightmare over and over again. She dreamed about Sargent getting shot and him dying in her eyes. Every hour she would wake up crying muttering " I should of done something" she got through the night with a few hours of sleep. The rest of the group wasn't any better fluttershy kept seeing rarity and apple jack get injured. Rarity kept seeing the first time she killed the person how she could see the whites in his eyes. Applejack could see her mowing down ponies with her machine gun. And rainbow dash sees her striking a pony with lightning and watching him burn up to a crisp. Pinkie sees the first time she killed someone ran them over crushing there skull splattering blood on the windshield.

It took three more mounts for equestria to restore magic and the trade and peace swept through the countries

THE END


End file.
